The Twilight Diaries
by TVD-Twilight-classics
Summary: What if Stefan and Damon find out they have a sister. What if it's a lie. Bella Swan maybe isn't a Salvatore, Katherine Follows the Salvatore Brothers to Forks. Bella finds new love interests, and so does Edward and Jacob. Bella/Damon ;; Stefan/Bella ;; Jacob/Elena ;; Edward/Katherine
1. Another Salvatore? (STEFAN POV)

**Hai. :3 This Is My First FanFic. I Hope You Like It. I'm writing an intro first. Review, tell me what you think about it. ^-^**

* * *

StefanPOV

I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. I don't know who she is, I've never heard of her before. Maybe Zach lied? I looked at Damon, who was drinking Bourbon, and staring at the fire place, I knew he was shocked about this too. He looked at Zach, put the Bourbon glass down, and walked over to him.

"It's impossible. There couldn't be another Salvatore in this family", Damon said, glaring at Zach.

"You think I'm lying?", Zach replied, looking at the computer's screen, he spent most of the day researching our family tree.

"Oh, shut up, Zach. It's not true, end of story." He smacked the back of his head playfully as he walked back to the table, filling his glass of Bourbon, taking a sip.

"There." Zach pointed to the screen. I rushed to him, and looked at the computer screen. "There's Giuseppe and Mary Salvatore... under it, it has you, Damon, and her", He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"So its true... I have a twin sister?" I was more shocked, not taking my eyes off the screen. Damon walked and stood next to me, he looked at the screen, then he smirked.

"Look at that, I have a baby sister." He took another sip from his glass, I could tell he was happy about this, but I was still confused.

"W-wait, I don't get it? Is she still alive?" I asked Zach, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"According to this.. Yes. If you want to know where she is, there's only 4 places where vampires are...

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Forks, Washington,

New Orleans, Louisiana,

And Volterra, Italy..

We know she's not in Mystic Falls, so I suggest you both go to Forks" Zach replied, looking at me.

"Forks? What kind of name for a city is that?" Damon scoffed, finishing his glass of Bourbon.

"Shut up, Damon" I turned around and glared at him.

He rolled his eyes, then smirked.

I had a twin sister. I couldn't believe it. Was she taken away from the Salvatore's when she was born? Did someone kidnap her?

"I have to meet her. Damon, we are leaving, call Elena. Ask her if she wants to come", I told him, running upstairs to pack everything.

Damon phoned Elena, I heard all of the conversation. She agreed to come with us. I walked downstairs and put the stuff on the car, I asked Zach if he wanted to come.

"No, It's okay. Call me if you need anything, Uncle Stefan." He smiled, I nodded and walked to the car, Damon desperately kept honking. I got onto the car and drove to Elena's house to pick her up.

I couldn't believe it. I had a sister, and I'll get the chance to meet her. My sister, Isabella Marie Swan. But she was a Salvatore. I just knew she was...

* * *

**So Tell Me What You Think. :') I'm not a very creative person. Cx please review and maybe I'll upload more of it. :3 Thank You. :D**


	2. Meeting the Salvatore's (BELLA POV)

**So I decided to post the new chapter. like I said, I'm not creative. Cx ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Bella POV.

I knew Alice was hiding something... But she wouldn't tell me, I knew she saw something.

"Alice, please.. What did you see?" I asked her several times.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it", she looked at me, then gave me a faint smile.

I smiled back, knowing she was lying. I didn't want to force her to tell me. I looked at Edward, who turned me into a vampire, we had a relationship before we graduated, then years passed and we saw it wasn't working out, we decided to be friends. I would visit the Cullen's twice a week. Or more when I felt alone. My father, Charlie, was always at work, which was good, sort of, since I had time to hunt. I looked out the window, noticed the rain, then sighed. I've never liked the rain. Forks is a really rainy place.

"They'll be here in a few minutes", Alice said, she smiled a bit.

I turned my face to look at her, "who is?", I asked.

"2 vampires", she replied.

Edward read her mind, then looked at her, "I know one of them... Stefan... Stefan Salvatore"

Alice looked at him, "The Salvatore Brothers, you know them?"

Edward nodded.

Alice stayed silent for a bit. I heard a bang of a car's door closing, I got the scent of a human, and 2 other vampires. My eyes went black and my throat started burning at the human's scent. Then I heard someone knock on the door. Carlisle answered.

"May I help you?", Carlisle asked.

"Yes, umm... We're looking for Isabella Swan", the man, who looked younger than the other one, said.

"Just call me Bella" I walked over to the door, looked at both of them and smirked. The oldest one looked at me from head to heels, I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, um, I'm Stefan. This is my brother, Damon", Damon winked at me, I smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes. "And this is Elena".

I smiled when Elena waved, I waved back. She seemed nice. Edward walked next to me, he smiled, I knew he was reading their minds.

"Um, I believe he's your boyfriend", Stefan said, he smiled.

"Was... We're friends now.", I replied, then smiled a bit,

"R-right", Damon said. " We're here because Stefan here wants to ask you something"

"Alright, come in", I said, smiling.

Damon stepped in quickly, then smirked at me. Stefan walked in after Elena. They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Want something to drink? Water, bourbon, whiskey?" I asked.

"Oh, bourbon sounds nice", Damon said, then he smiled

"Water, please", Elena said, smiling.

"Stefan?", I looked at him.

"Oh, no, I'm good, thanks", he smiled.

I nodded, then walked to the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and another glass with bourbon. I walked back to the living room and gave them their drinks.

"So what were you going to ask me?" I asked.

"Yeah, about that... How old are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm 19, why?"

"How long have you been 19?"

"For 19 years." I replied, laughing a bit.

"We're here because we think you're our sister", Damon said.

"Uhm, no. I'm an only child to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer", I replied.

Stefan sighed and gave me this paper, I looked at it, then gasped a little

I looked at him. I didn't know what to say, I had no words...

The Salvatore's are my brothers?

* * *

**Meh, It's weird. Cx If you want to give me some ideas, feel free to. :3 Please review. ^-^**


End file.
